A Woman Scorn
by DiminishedReasoning
Summary: Banished from the Wizarding world, propositioned by Voldermort and trying to fit back into the world she grew up in. Cleo is keeping her cards close to her chest, but whose side is she really on?


Prologue

He watched as she moved across the cobbled square; cheeks rosy from the combination of the summer heat and the light breeze that was sweeping between the buildings. The four inch heals echoed as they make contact with the ground without any evidence that they hindered her movement over the uneven ground.

Each day he would sit watching, waiting for the right moment to confront the woman he'd spent the last six months searching for.

The wind picked up, pressing the woman's floating dress against her body. That's when he saw it, a discrete garter holding a wand. Knowing that the woman he was searching for shouldn't be in possession of a wand he knew he had to speak to her now, find out if she really was the person his Lord was searching for.

"Cleo Veleska?" He questioned; matching his step to hers as they continued towards the car he knew belonged to her.

"Who's asking?" She turned to face him, an eyebrow raised in question as her eyes scanned over his body. The duo starred each other down for a while, a battle of wills echoing in their eyes.

"I am Yaxley, you won't find out anymore unless I know you're the person I am seeking." He spoke calmly, his fingers clenching to hide his frustration at her stubbornness.

"I've not used that name in near on ten years meaning you must be from the wizarding world." Cleo spoke in a hushed voice, her hand idling resting against the hidden wand.

Without giving a reply, Yaxley grasped the woman's arm in a death like grip and disapparated on the spot. The room slowly came into focus as Cleo pushed down the nausea that swept over her.

"I'd forgotten how stomach churning apparition was. Where have you brought me?" The woman questioned as Yaxley ripped the hidden wand from its garter belt.

"My Master would like to speak with you. You're to show the respect a Dark Lord is due else it will be pain you experience rather than nausea." Yaxley snarled as he led Cleo through dark corridors. Looking at the portraits they passed the woman realised she was in Malfoy Manor and couldn't stop the mental snigger that Lucius might be claiming the position as Dark Lord.

"My Lord, I bring to you Cleo Veleska as you requested. " Walking into a large ballroom Cleo was met by the cold red eyes of a man only half formed.

"Leave Yaxley." With a final bow the man left Cleo alone in the room with the serpent looking man. "Welcome to my current home."

"I was under the impression this was the Malfoy's home." Cleo replied as she walked forward, her heals once more sounding against the hard flooring.

"Answer me back once more like that and I won't let it pass so easily." He snarled; his face screwing up as he looked at her in disgust.

"So, reining Dark Lord; what service is it that you request from me?" Cleo raised an eyebrow before sweeping into a mocking curtsy.

"Crucio." Voldermort muttered, his wand pointing directly at the woman's heart. Cleo closed her eyes, dragging air into her protesting lungs as she fought against the pain that was pulsing through her veins.

"It seems you're as powerful as they believed."

"What is it you want me for? Torturing is unlikely to sway me to help you."

"You won't have a choice in the matter. If you refuse then you'll be tortured until we break you mind. I'm sure you'd be more than willing then. Plus, I believe we can assist each other." Voldermort still sat in his silver throne, Nagini curled around the throne and the wizard's feet.

"I'm listening." Cleo spoke, her eyes never resting too long on the man before her as she moved around the room; inspecting the magical objects that had once fascinated her.

"You were banished by the Minister of Magic, the fact you're in the wizarding world now could gain you a visit to Azkaban. I can change that, you help me defeat Dumbledore and The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die; you help me take over the wizarding world and I shall give you the Minister as a play thing, along with you status in the Wizarding world returned."

"What if I chose not to help you and return to my life as an ordinary muggle?" Cleo watched as his eyes flashed with rage before he controlled his emotions.

"Then you're of no use to me and I'll order Lucius to take you in for trial, along with the illegal wand you were carrying." Cleo's expression was one of stone as she watched the half man half snake before you. Her features not betraying what she was thinking as she moved to stand before the Dark Lord.

"You aren't really leaving me much of a choice are you?" Cleo smirked as Nagini slithered closer to her, wrapping its large body around her ankles.

"They banished you from this world, would you not like to take revenge on those who saw fit to toss you out? They feared you and they fear me; they would be running from us after a single glance. Surely you remember the pleasure of people fearing you?" Voldermort locked his red eyes with Cleo's grey.

"I was eight years old, forced to live as a muggles, with muggles after growing up in this world. I was too young to understand their fear then." She replied; a slight pout pulling on her lips as she seemed to think on the Dark Lord's proposal. "I'll help you." As she watched his snake-like features pull up into a smile like expression she couldn't help the smirk that came to her own lips.

"Then you must meet my followers, show them you have returned. They're at your disposal should you require their help." Nagini unwrapped its strong body from around her ankles and moved back to its position at its master's feet.

Cleo watched as the Dark Lord pressed his wand to his translucent wrist as men in black cloaks and masks start appearing around the room.

"Loyal followers, I present to you Cleo Veleska; banished from the wizarding world at eight years of age because they feared her power. Now, she returns to aid us in our mission." Each death eater lowered his head as a sign of respect before removing their masks.

Cleo walked along the line, recognising each face she passed but only stopping when she stood in front of Goyle; moving her hand from his shoulder down his arm until she held his mask in her hand. Inspecting it she then pressed it roughly against his chest before turning and moving towards the Dark Lord.

"Funny, I thought the wizarding world would have changed in the last ten years. It's still the same families, same beliefs, same everything." Cleo laughed as they all watched her every move as she slowly moved up the few steps to stand next to Voldermort, even leaning against his throne. Pulling a wand from her dress she pointed it at the Dark Lord's throat as all but one of his followers pulled out a wand and aimed it in her direction.

"Now, now boys. Wouldn't want to hurt your precious leader would you?" She slowly lowered her mouth so she was level to the Dark Lord's ear, the borrowed wand digging into his throat. "If I'm going to help, we do things my way. That includes each of your followers forgetting my face." Flicking her wand each of the death eaters froze in place.

"What is it you had in mind dear?" Voldermort hissed as he returned her smirk.

_Dumbledore's office._

"You're sure they said the girl had returned?" Dumbledore questioned the portrait on the wall as she paced back-and-forth in his office.

"They put a trace on her when she was first banished; it's detected her within Malfoy Manor and are currently planning a raid." The portrait replied as the other paintings lining the walls watched the agitated Head Master pace.

"Return to the Ministry, and find out what you can of the raid. We must know all we can." Turning Dumbledore addressed a different portrait. "Visit Severus' quarters and tell him he's needed. If you can't find him then come straight back here." The portraits quickly moved to follow out their instructions as Dumbledore seated himself at his desk.

"Head Master, Severus isn't in his chambers. I was told he flooed out of the castle not twenty minutes ago."

"They found no one at Malfoy Manor when they arrived, burnt fabrics and other signs of a struggle. The trace on Cleo Veleska has also shown she's in possession of a wand and apparated not far from here." Dumbledore frowned, his brow creasing as he went into deep thought.

Standing he moved to the window and looked out over the grounds, unsure of what his next move should be.

"Sir, if I might interrupt your thoughts. The students are in Hogsmead, should this girl be in the village then they're in danger. Maybe an owl to Professor McGonagall?" Nodding Dumbledore moved back towards his desk and wrote a quick note, insisting that the students return to the castle at once.

_**AN: Been ages since I wrote anything and even longer since I wrote fan-fiction. Hope you enjoyed. =] x**_


End file.
